gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Holland Play
The Holland Play is a mission given by both Playboy X and Dwayne Forge to Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. Walkthrough Niko speaks to Playboy at his apartment. Playboy asks him to kill Dwayne, and Niko says he will think about it. Soon afterwards, Niko will receive a call from Dwayne (or you can call him to save the wait), asking him to kill Playboy. The player must choose whether to kill Playboy or Dwayne. Playboy will eventually call Niko (or again, you can call him yourself to save time), and a red 'X' and 'D' will appear over Playboy and Dwayne's locations; make your choice by going to the target's respective location. If your decision is to kill Dwayne Forge, head over to Dwayne's apartment in the projects of North Holland, Algonquin. Go up the stairs to the first apartment, and you will encounter Dwayne's hobo bodyguard, wielding a baseball bat; shoot him or beat him up. Go around the corner and face Dwayne. To kill Forge, there are two options -- you can kill him with one of the special execution scenes, or do it the conventional way. Rather than resist, Dwayne simply turns his back on you, disgusted at your decision — in the execution scene, Niko shoots him in the back. If your decision is to kill Playboy X, head over to Playboy's penthouse in Northwood, Algonquin. A cutscene plays, and Playboy realizes Niko is after him; he retreats to the balcony, leaving his cohorts to fight Niko. You will be behind some cover; shoot as many guards as you can from safety, then get out of cover and kill the rest. Go onto the balcony and chase Playboy down to street level. Some of his crew will get into a Patriot and try to gun you down. Take care of them, and corner Playboy X in an alleyway. He will drop his jammed Desert Eagle. You can either kill Playboy in the normal way, or use a pistol to trigger an execution scene, in which Playboy looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him through the lower jaw, the bullet exiting through the top of his head. There is a much more straightforward alternative — while you are in cover in Playboy's apartment, switch to your rocket launcher (if you've managed to get one — one can be found relatively nearby on the small rocky island north of Holland) and fire it at the bottom half of the open door through which Playboy escaped. Playboy will most likely be caught in the explosion and die while hiding behind the tree - re-aim and shoot again if that's not the case. The mission will pass as normal. If you still cannot manage to blow up Playboy, shoot his goons and go to the left of the big room. There you can snipe him, as you will have a clear view of his head. Rewards *If you kill Dwayne, you'll get $25,000. Playboy will say he never wants to see you again because you killed his mentor. *If you kill Playboy, you'll get his penthouse as a gift from Dwayne, and Claude's outfit from GTA III (only available using the wardrobe in the penthouse). Dwayne will become a friend, if you respond positively to an e-mail he will send. Dwayne's special ability is to send two gangsters to help you in a gunfight. Deaths * Playboy X (real name Trey Stewart), an old friend of Dwayne who oversees crack deals. Or * Dwayne Forge, an old mentor of Playboy who is very poor and depressed, living in a slum apartment in North Holland, Algonquin. Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices